Unearthly
by smileyface199911
Summary: Sporty, natural, beautiful. These were the words that described Kim Crawford, but what you did not know was that she was an angel-blood, a supernatural being, and she was on Earth for a purpose. Her vision will lead her to a brown haired boy with long locks, in a place far from home. Her world was about to turn upside down, and fast.


**Hey... You all probably hate me now. I know, stab me with a pitchfork, I deserved it. I've been so freaking busy, working my butt off, and I have put my two stories on hiatus, and unfortunately I have run out of inspiration, but this time I will try my best to finish it (no promises though). This story is based on a novel called Unearthly (hence the title) by Cynthi Hand, and it was extraordinary. I was sucked in, but there was a love triangle and I was on the side that didn't win in the end, so I hated the ending, cuz Christian gets left in the dust. I have changed some parts of the story, so no copyright intended. Okay I will shut my piehole now and let you read! Enjoy! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**Y'all know I never like to admit this... but... I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT! OR THE MAIN PLOT, JUST STUFF...**

Kim's POV:

I woke to the sound of my blaring alarm clock, blasting "Power" by Justin Bieber and Will. . I groggily rubbed my eyes, in an attempt to rub away the throbbing headache that I had from the vision. It was the same vision I had the day before, and the day before that. I was standing in a forest, my wings behind me, shining magnificently in front of the bright orange flames. I could smell the smoke, filling up my nostrils, but I didn't care. The only thing, or person, I should say, was the boy in front of me. His dark brown hair curled at the ends. The leather jacket he wore hung semi-loosely, but he didn't turn around.

"It's you," I hear him say.

"Yes, it's me," I replied, my voice sounding way more steady than I felt.

After that, I woke up. I knew I would keep having these visions, for it was my purpose. I was an angel-blood, a part angle. My mother is a Dimidius, which means that she is 50% angle. My dad was human, but he left us when I was 7. I've hated him since. I'm a Quartarius, which means that I am 25% angel. Angel-bloods have a purpose on Earth, and they have to fulfill it. Visions will tell you what happens. Kind of like a weird fortune teller that leaves your head feeling like 1000 pounds in the morning. I got out of my bed and headed over to my closet. I pulled on a baseball tee with the words "She wears high heels, I eat pizza. She's cheer captain, and I'm still eating pizza," on it. My favourite. I pulled on some skinny jeans and tugged my hair into a messy bun. Sans makeup, as usual. Mom told me to never wear makeup, so I never did. When I wear it, I could never open my eyes and my face feels like it's going to peel off any moment. Everyone I knew said that I definitely didn't need makeup, so I listened to them. I pulled on some socks, hair-ties, earrings, and my mom's charm bracelet and headed downstairs. Even from upstairs I could smell the delicious scent of bacon and scrambled eggs. Mom was a fantastic cook, and Jeffery and I always gobbled down all of it.

Jeffery was my younger brother, by one year only, but no way was I going to let him forget that. We treat each other like brothers. We wrestle, swim, and play sports together. However, we were different in some ways, for example, he was Mr. Popular, charming girls with his good looks, while I, was … not. I mean, it's not like I don't have any friends, it's just that I hated being girly. It's T-shirt, jeans, and sneakers all the way.

"Morning mom," I mumbled, stumbling down the stairs.

"Morning honey!" Mom chirped. I had no idea why she was so happy this morning. I knew my mother like the back of my hand, and I knew something was up.

"Spill," I demanded. She sighed.

"You can read me like an open book," She murmured, setting down the pan. "Come," she beckoned.

"Have you had any visions?" She asked me, dead serious.

"Yes, last night. It was the same thing that happened before, but this time there was dialogue," I'd replied.

"Is there any info about the setting you were in?" She pushed further. And so I launched on the story about the trees being green with pines and yellow circular pinecones. She nodded and grabbed a book from the coffee table. She opened the book and I saw what it said. It was a book on all the tress of the US. We flipped through the book, looking at the pictures and reading the contents.

Finally, I told her to stop. I flipped it to page 178, where the picture was an exact replica of the trees I saw in my vision.

"Northeastern yellow pine," (no idea what the real tree is :P) She read out loud. Only survives in the north mountainous regions, particularly Colorado and Wyoming."

"What does this mean?" I asked eagerly. She looked at me solemnly.

"That means we have to move," She replied quietly. I froze. Move? But I had my whole life here! Friends, neighbors, teachers, school. Worse, how was Jeffery going to take this?! He would have to leave his clique, his sport teams, oh man.

"But-" I started. Mom looked at me seriously.

"Kim, your visions are getting close, we have to move. I will research a place where there are lots of Northeastern pine and we will have to leave in around 2 weeks.

"2 WEEKS?!" I shrieked. Mom silenced me. I slumped on the dining chair in the kitchen table.

"What's going on?" Jeffery asked, leaning against the door frame to the kitchen. He had bedhead and he wore a "Go Big or Go Home" T-shirt with kakis and high-tops. My brother was hot, no doubt about it, but I wasn't going to increase his ego from Texas to Mexico, so I just remained sullen.

"Mom says we have to move," I whispered quietly.

"What?!" He shouted. "Where? Somewhere close? Pasadena? LA? San Francisco?"

"Wyoming," I murmured, looking down. I glanced back up. He was fuming.

"Mom, do you realize that I would have to-" He started.

"Leave everything you have and start all over in someplace totally new? Yes, I do, but your sister's vision takes place there, and last night you told me you knew your vision was in the mountains too," She looked at both of us.

"Now hurry and eat, you don't want to miss school," She ushered us to the table. We ate in quick silence, with Jeffery still fuming. I rolled my eyes. After we ate, we quickly got our backpacks and rushed out the door, catching the bus just in time.

At school:

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Olivia, my best fried at school screamed. People turned around. I put my hand over her mouth.

"I can't believe you!" She whispered loudly. She didn't know that I was an angel-blood so I was going to have to invent some sort of lie.

"I know, I don't want it either, but I have to move… because of my mothers work, she's… becoming a ranger, and works with moose, wait, I mean, tigers, I mean, she is learning more about nature! Yeah, that's it." I fumbled nervously. I hated lying, and I sucked at it. She narrowed her blue eyes at me, but then she shrugged and said "Suit yourself," and walked into her Algebra II class. I sighed and ran a finger through my hair, trying desperately to put my hair back in a loose bun. No such luck, so I just hurried to AP Biology.

Life went on like this for two more weeks, and on a bright Thursday afternoon, everything was packed up and my mother was practically glowing. Jeffery was still sullen, so I playfully checked him.

"You know, there are lots of extreme sports up there. We should try it sometime." I smirked. Sports were always Jeffery's weakness. I grinned, but so barely I thought I'd imagined it.

"You're on. Bet I could beat you." His tiny grin became a tiny arrogant smirk. This was working.

"In your dreams, Dora boy." He glared at me. No on but me and my mom knew about his Dora obsession when he was a tiny kid. He shook his head and climbed into the car. I went in with him. Mom was the last to come on, closing the door and starting the car. I looked at my little white house, with it's green doors and spacious backyard. I thought about all the rooms, my purple bedroom, with it's neat furniture and a desk full of little souvenirs of when my family and I traveled around the world. I though to Jeffery's room, with it's dark blue walls and millions of sport trophies. I thought to our kitchen, with delicious scents wafting upstairs, and I thought of our beautiful backyard, with it's white fence and one huge oak tree that Jeffery and I used to climb all the time. We'd play lacrosse, soccer, and even football all afternoon. I thought of Olivia, of all the adventure we'd gone on, pretending to be superheroes and "saving" the neighborhood. Before I knew it, a tear fell down my face. A hand brushed the tear away from my face, and arms hugged me.

"It's going to be ok, Kim, we can make it through," he mumbled in my ear. I loved him. I snuggled into his strong arms.

"Who's the big kid now?" I joked, semi-smiling. He smirked.

"We all know I'm the more mature one." I snorted. And like this, we playfully bickered the entire way, leaving the lovely town of Mountain View, California in the dust, and heading northeast to Wyoming.

**How was that? Like? Hate? Love? Loathe? And don't forget, REVIEW YOUR BUTTS OFF. Okay, I'm done. Love you all my beautiful stars! **

**XOXO Smileyface199911**


End file.
